1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a color filter on array (COA) or a black matrix on array (BOA) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement of the electro-optical and semiconductor device technologies leads to the thriving development of flat panel display (FPD). Among the various display media, the liquid crystal display provides the favorable features of reduced operation voltage, low power consumption, free radiation, reduced dimension and weight, etc. Hence, the liquid crystal display gradually replaces the conventional cathode ray tube display and becomes the mainstream of displays in recent years. Generally speaking, the liquid display panel in a liquid crystal display is constituted with a pixel array substrate, a color filter array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates (the pixel array substrate and the color filter array substrate).
Further, the lead lines are used to electrically connect the pixel array and the driving circuit. Typically, only the black matrix positioned at the color filter array substrate covers the lead lines at the pixel array substrate with the liquid crystal layer in between to prevent light leakage at where the lead lines are located. The lead lines (for example, gate lead lines) refer to the section of the lines used in connecting the signal lines (for example, gate lines) with the external devices. The lead lines are not signal lines (for example, gate lines) in the pixel array for forming the pixel region. Moreover, the black matrix is unable to block light fully one hundred percent. Further, the voltage input to these lead lines (for example, gate lead lines) is higher and the distance between the lead lines is small. Hence, the liquid crystal molecules above the lead lines (for example, gate lead lines) are easily influenced by the voltage of the lead lines (for example, gate lead lines), leading to light leakage at the location of the lead lines (for example, gate lead lines).